Discovering each other
by for-the-good-to-come
Summary: Hermione works at the ministry and finds that her new coworker is... Fleur ! HermioneFleur.  Minor DH spoilers. R&R please, pretty please.
1. Meeting again

The war was over. Finally.

Hermione Granger finished her 7th year and asked for a new department in the Ministry of Magic where she could work for the acceptance of every magic being, human or not, and other 'creatures'. It was rapidly accepted and then she started to work at the ministry in the new department of 'Bond with Magical Creatures'. She even asked Firenze and Hagrid to help her now and then. It was a good way to stay connected with centaures, and to have a step towards the giants. But it was still just the beginning.

--------------

Fleur Delacour heard about a new department in the Ministry of Magic which was dealing with different magical creatures. She needed to work and was immediatly interested probably because she felt concerned thanks to her Veela blood. She divorced about six months ago, but Bill and her remained very good friends and she felt very grateful for his understanding about her feelings and her situation. However, she didn't want to be in that awkward situation in working with her ex-husband. So, she went to apply for a job in this department and was very careful to have only women in front of her to be sure that she would be hired for her capacities and not for her thrall. She had a quite good curriculum and then was hired to work at the top of the department. Well she was going to co-work with its creator exactly and to be honest she was thrilled to meet such a thoughtful person.

---------------

Hermione was quite happy... and nervous. Today, she'll be introduced to her new co-worker. She didn't even know his (or her ?) name. Her boss only told her that it was a surprise and then she assumed that it probably would be someone important. She really wanted to give a good impression. So, she arrived early, and was careful to clean her office in a neat and spotless place, not that there was a lot of things to do about it anyway, Hermione being already a well organised person. She was checking again and again that everything was okay when she heard a knock on the door. She took a deep breath before opening it. But the sight in front of her was everything but what she expected it to be. Her boss was there, a short and slim woman with gray hair put in a bun and round glasses, and just by her side, the most beautiful woman existing (well in Hermione's opinion) : Fleur Delacour, ex-Weasley. Fleur looked stunned. She apparently was as surprised as Hermione who had a little conscious thought about her mouth hanging opened, and so she closed it quickly.

"Fleur??" she finally was able to say. At hearing her name, Fleur managed to compose herself and smiled quite warmly to Hermione.

"Hello Hermione. Are you all right ?" Then she turned to her new boss, Amanda Watkins, and add "You should have told me zat Miss Granger was working 'ere too"

"Will it make any difference now you know ?" Mrs Watkins answered slightly amused by the situation.

"No. No, of course not. I'm really looking forward to working 'ere and with Hermione as well" she replied quickly.

"Well, thank you Fleur." It was all Hermione could manage to say.

While Amanda Watkins was explaining the work and everything that was needed to be known about it to Fleur, Hermione couldn't help to watch the French witch attentively. She hadn't seen her for quite a while between her 7th year at Hogwarts and her work ; she knew that her and Bill divorced, but she didn't know more than that. She was still incredibly beautiful, and her accent in English, if not perfect, has improved.

"Well Hermione" Amanda's voice brought her back to reality "It's a pleasant surprise then ! I wanted to surprise you by hiring a part-Veela which obviously can only be a good thing for this job, but I didn't know that you knew each other. That'll make things easier, won't it ?

"Sure." The young English girl replied. And indeed, she realised that she felt quite happy to work with someone she already knew. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you, Fleur" And she smiled broadly to her.

Fleur was quite surprised, but returned the smile happily, feeling relieved and oddly warmed up, as if the smile from the younger girl was warming her up from the inside.

And with that, they started to work together. It was a little awkward at the beginning, but then they even started to become good friends. However, it still was quite formal between the two. Hermione learned that Bill and Fleur were still good friends and Fleur learned that Hermione went out with Ron, but it didn't work out. They were still best friends though, with Harry of course.

But one day...

"Fleur?"

"Mmmh" came the answer between a pile of papers

"Er...Umm..." Hermione was struggling to find her words. She didn't know how to ask. This hesitation made Fleur look up from her paperwork.

"Yes" she said, showing that she was giving her full attention to the conversation.

"Well, er... I would like to ask you something. It is not about work" she added quickly even if it was already quite obvious. "Well it is more about an advice, you know." Hermione went on. "About fashion and stuff like that" And with these words she looked flustered and she was slightly blushing. She knew that it wasn't exactly what she meant, but it was close enough for now.

"Oh" Fleur was surprised but also relieved because she was expecting something dreadful. In fact she was quite amused by the stuttering of the other girl about that simple subject. "Well, of course if I can 'elp" She appeared deep in thought for a few moment and added "I'll tell you what. What about 'aving a whole week-end being all girly for once ? You could come at my flat. I 'ave loads of clothes that I can show you"

"Oh that'd be a wonderful idea. Thank you very much. When do you want to do that ?"

"Well, I am free zis week-end" The French girl couldn't help smiling when she added "You could come at half nine in ze morning if you'd like"

"Great ! I'm free too ! Well it's settled then" And they both looked at each other for a while, both smiling.


	2. Chatting and becoming closer

**Hi everyone ! Sorry for the delay. I'll try to be quickier next time. Sorry too for the many mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker so please forgive me and tell me when I'm wrong. (Well obviously I learned English at school and university, but it's never the same !) I was dreading to read really bad reviews, but now I'm looking forward to reading more opinions and critics. So please review if you feel like it ! Thanks for reading.**

**A kiss to all of you.**

**Ogis.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but my imagination.**

Fleur was pacing in her flat. It was about quarter past nine and Hermione will arrive in a ridiculously small bunch of minutes. Merlin, she was nervous ! She shouldn't be so nervous. She usually never was. With no one. She wasn't with famous witches or wizards. She wasn't when she started to go out with Bill. Even during her wedding day she wasn't !

"What's going on with me ?" She told herself. "Come on, it's only Hermione !"

But that was the problem and she knew it. She was so surprised of the warm welcome she received from the younger girl a few months ago. She thought that Hermione disliked her. The last time she saw her before working in the ministry was for Fred's funeral. And before that they were quite distant with each other, to say the least. The closest they were was at Shell Cottage, but it was not a great time to make friends. But now, everything was so different. She learned to know the real Hermione. She was caring, funny, hard working, smart (hell she was smart !!!), brave, passionate and beautiful... very beautiful. She was definitely not the young fifteen year-old girl she met during the triwizard tournament any more. She was a woman with nice curves and a face so sweet that it was hard to believe she happened to be in the very middle of a war only a couple of years ago. Fleur couldn't even imagine why such a wonderful person was still single. Not that she was upset about it ; in fact she was quite glad that the English girl was still a heart to take.

Fleur sighed. She was falling for Hermione. How could she not ? However, she never fell in love before, so she didn't know exactly what her feelings meant. Was it love ? Or only a strong physical attraction ? She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the knock on the door.

Hermione knocked again, a little louder this time. She was very excited by this week-end. She was really looking forward to know more about Fleur. She wasn't at all like she imagined when she met her. She was very clever, kind, so eager to learn about nearly everything, conscious about her own limits, daring, proud, fond of her family, loyal, gorgeous and sexy as hell. Hermione was very attracted to the girl, she admitted that to herself, but who would not be ? The only little problem now was that she knew her much better. And that combination of this stunning body and beautiful mind was making her own self drowning in such strong feelings that she couldn't even start to understand their meanings.

At that very moment the door opened.

"Hi, Hermione !" said Fleur jovially before hugging the younger girl.

"Hi, Fleur !" responded Hermione happily.

The two girls stepped in the flat. It was a quite small flat with a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, a toilet, and a small bedroom. It was at the same time sophisticated and cosy. Hermione liked it very much. It reminded her of Fleur actually.

"Do you want some tea ?" Asked the French girl

"With pleasure" was the answer.

And, sitting on the couch, with a cup of tea warming their hands, they started chatting animatedly. After some time, the discussion became just a little more intimate.

"So what happened with Ron ?" Fleur was quite curious about it.

"well..." Hermione didn't know how to say it, nor how much she could say. "We really liked each other, you know. But, now when I think about it, I don't believe that it has anything to do with love." She looked a bit uneasy, and the older girl couldn't help to be even more curious. "And he was always so unsure of himself. He always felt inferior about so many things ; I don't know why. I tried to make him feel better, but it didn't work. And..." Her cheeks started to be flushed at that point, "he always looked at other girls at the end, and I can't say that I found it nice..." Fleur raised her eyebrows in surprise and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything Hermione added in a whisper : "But I think it was because of our sex life."

Silence.

"What ? What do you mean ? You 'ad a bad sex life ?" Asked the blond witch completly flabbergasted. The other girl's face was now much redder.

"Well, it was apparently not so bad for him. It was I who was the problem. I never liked it very much, and even if I tried to hide it, he finally realised that something was wrong. It didn't help his self-esteem." She shigh and had tears in her eyes by now.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. Don't cry. I'm stupid, I shouldn't 'ave asked. It was none of my business"

"It's okay. You didn't force me or anything. I'm glad that I can finally say it to someone. It's just that it's not easy. I'm so scared. What if I am a frigid woman that would never be satisfied nor be able to please her partner ?" And with that she started to cry. Fleur held her tight and with a loud and scandalised voice she said :

"That's highly impossible !" She could hear a chuckle between the sobs. Then Hermione slowly stopped crying.

"Thanks, but you don't know that" she said finally pushing apart from Fleur.

"Of course I do" Both girl went crimson at the implication of that sentence. "I mean... well... Oh, come on Hermione, you are ze most passionate girl I know ! He was just not the one for you zat's all. I'm sure that when you'll be with the good one you'll be hotter that hell !" Both laughed, but were very red in the face.

"Thank you so much. That was a really...um... well, sweet thing to say" And they laughed again.

After they both calmed down, Hermione sighed and spoke again.

"Actually, that is the reason why I wanted some advice about clothes" she said quietly. Fleur raised her eyebrows waiting for her to go on. "I mean, I need to find out if the problem was just my relationship with Ron or if it was all because of me in a way or another."

"And how do you plan to find out ?"

Hermione blushed ; again.

"Well, I wanted to go out with someone else, but I definitly don't know how to flirt or anything and I don't really have many fancy clothes." She looked down at her hands and added "For once, I would like to feel sexy and desirable, even a little pretty would be great !"

At that last comment Fleur couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. "How could you think you can be prettier ?" she said.

She couldn't believe her ears. How that wonderful and beautiful girl in front of her could think that she wasn't even pretty ? Hermione, on the other hand, was in shock. It had already been hard enough to say it, but she never expected her friend to laugh at her ; because she thought that it was what Fleur was doing. So she lifted her eyes up to the French girl and stared angrily at her.

"Not everyone can be stunningly gorgeous like you" she spat, "It's not a reason to laugh at me"

That shut Fleur up who instantly stopped laughing. Then she spoke again, looking at the younger girl, a surprised expression on her face. "That's not what I meant. I don't think you are pretty, I think you are beautiful, and I was just wondering 'ow you could not know that." Both girls' faces flushed, but Fleur looked so serious that Hermione believed her. Her eyes softened considerably and she looked relieved.

"Thank you" She said softly "It's nice to know that at least one person thinks I'm pretty" She smiled. Fleur Goddess Delacour was thinking that she was pretty ! No, she said beautiful ! She couldn't believe it ! That was too good to be true !

"I said beautiful, not pretty!" Fleur said as if reading her mind. "And I'm sure zat I'm not the only one to think zat !" she added smirking.

Then they became silent. But before it became too awkward, Fleur spoke again. She needed to know.

"You think I'm gorgeous ?" she asked shyly. Hermione was taken aback by the question. Now, it was her turn to laugh.

"Oh, come on Fleur, don't make fun of me. You very well know that you are gorgeous."

"Well, no I don't" the blond girl whispered.

"Ah ! Ah ! You want -" Hermione sarted, but she was cut of by her friend.

"I don't think I'm ugly. I would lie if I said zat. I even think I can be pretty, but no more than zat." She paused, trying to find a way to express her feelings. "You are the first one to tell me zat."

"Am I ?" The English girl asked "You must be kidding ! Are you telling me that you never noticed all the boys drooling when they look at you ?"

Fleur smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's really nice to know zat 'alf the population likes me because of my thrall and the other 'alf doesn't stand me also because of it" she said sarcastically. "You are right, boys tell me that all the time, but 'ow can I believe them. You are the first girl to tell me zat".

Hermione looked at her friend sadly. She never realised what it was like for Fleur to be part-veela. She always assumed that life was easy for her thanks to her blood. How wrong she was ! She felt guilty for the way she treated her when she stayed at the Burrow. But now she was her friend and she'd do anything to make her feel better. The good part of it was that she only needed to tell her the truth for that. She smiled at that thought.

"Well, it's too bad that no one before me told you how beautiful you are, but you have to realise how much we are all jealous of you ! Not because of your blood, but because of your looks ! And talking about that, I'm sorry that I was ever mean to you before." She finished smiling sweetly. Then she frowned and added "what about Bill ?"

"Well, he is very 'andsome and kind. I quite liked him and I really thought zat he wasn't under my thrall. Somehow, he managed to hide it from me. Not even purposefully I think. He is very clever you know. I didn't love him, but I thought it was a matter of time. I was so desperate to find someone who would love me for myself and not the whole veela thing. And when I found out we were already married and in the middle of a war. And zen Fred... Well lets say it wasn't the right time either."

"I'm sorry Bill wasn't the man of your dream. I'm sure you'll find him sometime. Someone who would love you for yourself. Someone you would love too. There is no reason for it not to happen."

"Thank you." Fleur smiled a little nervously. She glanced at the clock. It was already half one, and she was rather hungry. "So, would you like to 'ave some lunch, and then we can see the kind of clothes you want to try. Is that okay ?" she said pointing at the clock, then at her bedroom.

"Oh, sure" Hermione was glad for the change of the subject.

They ate Fleur's nice cooking speaking and gossiping about everything that went through their minds. That conversation had brought their friendship to another level. They were definitly closer, and felt happy in each other's presence. And both realised that they were falling for the other ; hard.

**Next chapter's title : Clothing and clubbing. ;-D**


	3. Clothing and clubbing

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything, bla bla bla...**

**OK guys, here is the third chapter. I am really not sure about this one because descriptions are really hard to write. So, just tell me if it's okay or if it doesn't make any sense at all. Thanks already for reading, and I do appreciate the reviews.**

**kiss to all.**

The lunch ended soon and Fleur started to clean everything up. An idea popped in her head.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Why not going dancing tonight! If you want to meet someone, zat'll be the best place, won't it?"

Hermione was not completly sure about this idea. Ever since her break-up with Ron, she had wondered about her sexuality; so for her, going out with someone meant going out with a girl; for the first time. She just never mentioned it. She didn't want to be too obvious in front of Fleur. Didn't she? Well, maybe she did.

"Well yes. Why not! Let's have fun!" She grinned.

Little did she know that Fleur had exactly that thought in mind. She knew a club where there was all kind of couples there. She really wanted to know how Hermione would react with the idea of gay or lesbian couples.

"Here! Everything's clean! Let's find some clothes for tonight zen! come on!" She went to her bedroom followed closely by the other girl.

In the bedroom, Fleur went directly to the opposite wall to open the only other door in the room. When she turned on the lights inside the closet a big room appeared; it was even slightly bigger than the bedroom and was filled with clothes (many were muggle ones), shoes, dress robes and accessories. Hermione gaped at the room, eyes wide opened.

"I enchanted the room" said Fleur sheepishly.

"I guess you did!" Hermione laughed.

"So, let's see what can suits you" said the French girl. "You want to be sexy, but don't want to look like a slut, and feel comfortable enough to dance." It was more a statement than a question, but the younger girl nodded all the same.

Fleur turned towards her and looked up and down at her body trying to see what would be best for her friend to wear. She was muttering under her breath, but Hermione couldn't really hear what she was saying. Then, the older girl turned towards a nearby shelf and took a black lacy corset out. She put it in front of Hermione.

"Corsets are nice and really sexy" she said appreciatively "And it 'elps to push up breasts, but apparently you don't really need that, do you?" And then she laughed when she saw the other girl's face becoming crimson and trying to cover her chest with her arms.

"Oh, come on Hermione, it's not as if I never saw you only in undergarments, is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked eyes wider than before. But then she remembered. Shell Cottage. She'd just been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and Fleur took care of her very kindly the whole time Harry, Ron and herself stayed there. "Oh..." she murmured "yes, I remember. I never thanked you properly about that you know. I'm very grateful about..." but she was cut off.

"I don't want you to thank me! If anything, I should be the one to thank you, Ron and Harry! You saved us all. You were so brave. I admire you." Fleur's eyes were sparkling. She really meant it. She really felt like a coward during the war. Not that she didn't help, but compare to some she felt a bit useless. "But let's not talk about sad zings from the past, okay?"

"Okay. But thanks anyway" Hermione smiled weakly. "So, no corset for me then?

Fleur chuckled "No! Not for you. I, on the other hand, will probably wear it" Then she searched again in the closet for few minutes. "With zis and zis, oh and zat too" The English girl couldn't see properly what her friend had in her hands, and before she could get a good look at it Fleur was already out of the room and then back in, hands empty.

"All right, for you now. I think that tank top would be great on you" she said as she put out a short and tight white tank top. "With zis" and out was a mini skirt which would stop mid-thigh. But Fleur didn't stop there. she took out two more garments still speaking to herself more than to her friend. She showed Hermione a short, tight white and grey woolen dress and a pair of low-cut jeans with a pale blue V-neck shirt which would probably show a lot of cleavage.

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom. You can do zat on my bedroom. You try all of zem and see if you are comfortable in one of the clothes. Is that okay?"

"No problem" Hermione answered staring at the garments in her arms. Fleur went to the bathroom to get change, while Hermione tried the dress, the jeans and shirt.

She was just going to put the tank top on when she heard a knock on the door, following by Fleur's voice.

"Can I come in? I would like to take a pair of boots"

"Just a minute!" Hermione hastily put her casual clothes on. "It's okay, come in" she said folding the pair of jeans neatly, her back turned to the door.

Fleur stepped in, and seeing her friend still in her casual robes couldn't help but ask : "You didn't try the clothes? You didn't like them?" She went to the closet while Hermione answered still not looking up.

"Oh, no they're great, but I still have the last one to try" She smiled and just then glanced up to the French girl who was wearing the corset with a pair of short denim shorts. Her breath was caught in her throat. She could very well see Fleur's slim figure with her long legs and a great amount of cleavage provided by the corset. She could only stare. She wanted to take her eyes off of her, but couldn't. But Fleur didn't seem to notice as she headed out of the room again replying:

"Okay zen. Tell me when you're done."

Hermione sat heavily on the bed, stunned. The only thing that she could think of for a while was 'I am a lesbian'. Then she tried to gather her thoughts and what popped next into her head was 'I am a lesbian, and I want Fleur'. After all, she saw how other girls were pretty and all. Ginny, for instance, was very beautiful. But she never felt anything like this with any other girl. Fleur, on the other hand, was... God she was hot. She merely saw her in sexy clothes, but was more turned on than any physical time she spent with Ron.

"Merlin! What am I going to do?" she whispered her face in her hand. She felt it strong now. She wanted to be with Fleur. She wanted to hold her, touch her, taste her... love her. Love her??? Yes, love her. "I'm doomed! This is going to be hard! Come on, get a grip. Everything will be fine." She breathed deeply for a few minutes before standing up again and trying the last pair of clothes on.

Fleur looked at herself in the mirror. She was pretty enough. That'll do for tonight. She opened the door of the bathroom and shouted in the direction of the bedroom.

"I take a quick shower! You can 'ave one just after me."

"Okay!" Hermione shouted back. She liked the top and the skirt. She found them comfortable enough and quite sexy too. She heard the water running and started to imagine a wet and naked Fleur. She decided to get ready for her own shower and so put her robes back on. She needed to think of something else. Anything but her hot friend. It became absolutely impossible when Fleur came back into the room in her sexy clothes, a pair of boots, some light make up, and her hair put in a high ponytail.

"It's your turn" she said happily "Do you like the clothes? Do you want to try some more?"

"No, it's fine. I chose the tank top and skirt." Hermione answered adverting her eyes. She couldn't look at the French girl, but couldn't help smiling either. "I'll be quick" she said hurrying out of the room.

Fleur was pacing in the kitchen. She was looking forward to seeing the younger girl in something else than her robes. Sure, she is going to look nice. Okay, more than nice. She didn't realise how wrong she was till Hermione stepped into the kitchen. She looked gorgeous and incredibly sexy. Fleur swallowed hard. Her heart was beating fast. The only thing she wanted to do now was running her hands on Hermione's no-doubt-soft skin. She cleared her throat.

"Wow! You look great!" She wanted to say more but didn't know how her friend would react if she said something like 'wow! you look yummy!'

"You think? Well, thank you." Hermione was blushing. She usually never wear that kind of clothes, especially in front of the girl she desperately wanted to be with. She did like the clothes though.

Fleur nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, come with me, I need to find some shoes for you." she said heading towards her bedroom again. "We will go to the club zen. If we arrive early enough we will 'ave a table and I know that we can eat zere."

At about 7pm, they arrived at the club. It was still half empty so they found a table quite easily. The waitress arrived, smiling broadly.

"Hello! Would you like to eat something?" She greeted them.

"Yes." Fleur responded "I'll 'ave some onion rings and broccoli, and a giant muffin for dessert"

"As for me, I'll have some mushroom soup and I think that a giant muffin for dessert is definitely a good idea" Hermione grinned at Fleur but turned back quickly towards the waitress and pointing to a stone which was in the middle of the table she asked:

"What is it?" The small stone was of amber colour and in a shape of an ear, which was weird for a stone.

The waitress' smile grew wilder. "That's your first time here! Well, it's a 'privacy' stone. Whenever you want, you tap it three times with your wand and the sound of the music is muffled, and allow you to speak to each other without screaming all the time"

"Oh, that's very clever!" exclaimed the younger witch.

"Thank you" said the waitress before leaving, winking at Hermione who, still watching the stone, didn't notice anything. Fleur didn't missed it though and gave a hard glare to the woman.

They ate their meal speaking animatedly. They started to feel more comfortable with each other, getting a little closer without even realising it. At 9pm, the music started and some couples headed to the dance floor. It was then that Hermione noticed that not all of the couples were heterosexual. She raised her eyebrows, surprised at first, but she was so relieved that she would not feel out of place here that she relaxed almost immediately. Fleur was watching her closely, quite nervous, but when she saw her friend smiling at the people dancing, she breathed a sigh of relief too.

"It's a very nice place" Hermione said clearing her throat. Maybe it was the good time for her to tell Fleur that she may be... no, that she IS lesbian; but before she could say anything more...

"Fleur ?" A young woman stood just behind Hermione looking at Fleur with astonished eyes.

"Leyla ?" Fleur looked equally surprised "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Bonjour à toi aussi !" the obviously French girl chuckled.

"Désolée. Comment vas-tu ?" Fleur looked at Hermione and hurridly added "Could we speak in English please? My friend Hermione doesn't speak French." she said to Leyla, and then "Hermione, this is my Friend Leyla" to Hermione.

"How do you do?" The English witch said.

"How do you do?" Leyla answered. She then eyed them suspiciously and asked "Are you two going out?"

"Oh! No, we're not." Hermione quickly said blushing.

"Non. Malheureusement." Fleur said. Leyla looked at her for some time but didn't say anything. Hermione wondered what Fleur had said, but didn't dare to ask.

"Oh! I'm sorry I 'ave to leave. I can see my girlfriend over zere and she won't be 'appy to see me wiz two pretty girls." A giggling Leyla said. "Anyway, I might see you later. I was very 'appy to see you again, Fleur. We should keep in touch." And then she left and made her way through the growing crowd.

Hermione and Fleur resumed speaking, but about fifteen minutes later, at least eight boys had asked the part-veela to dance. The French girl started to get pissed. She only wanted to spend her time with her friend. She looked apologetically at Hermione who only chucked at her friend's grumpy face.

"Let's dance! At least no one will ask you to do it then." She laughed.

"Yes, I think we should do that! I'm sorry. This is so annoying." Fleur said, but she was grinning now.

"Don't be daft. We both knew that it would happen anyway."

They got up and went to the dance floor. Every now and then, Fleur would cast a glance towards the English girl. It seemed that Hermione felt utterly relaxed when dancing. And the way her body moved. Merlin, she was so hot! And apparently, she wasn't the only one to think as much, because several boys and girls tried to get closer to the young witch, probably in order to have a 'nice' dance with her. But Hermione just kept stepping a little further every time someone would move too close to her liking. After some time the other dancers understood and stopped getting closer. They danced like that for about an hour before going back to their seats. They tapped the little amber stone three times, and started to chat again when Leyla arrived flushed from dancing.

"'ello again" she said. Fleur and Hermione looked up smiling. "My girl is in the loo, so I thought I'd just come and 'ave a chat with you two. I 'ope you don't mind!"

"Not at all" Hermione said happily and her and Leyla started chatting and laughing. Fleur, at that point was highly irritated. She wanted Hermione to be hers, and to be honest she was just jealous. Leyla was the kind of girl who could become friends with anyone in about thirty seconds. Just then, Leyla stood up but stayed where she was and waved at someone at the far end of the club. Hermione turned towards Fleur and said quietly:

"Your friend is very nice."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure she is." Fleur's tone was quite harsh, and the younger witch looked at her surprised. It was Fleur's turn to stand "I'm sure you find her stunningly gorgeous too" she said before leaving quicky while mumbling something about a drink.

Hermione was stunned. "What the hell...?" It was as if Fleur was jealous. But she couldn't be!

"'ermione? 'emione?" Leyla's voice brought her back "Are you okay? I want you to meet my girlfriend." But before she could even pronounce another word Hermione looked at her with pleading eyes.

"What 'malorosment' means?" she asked not sure she said the word properly.

"You mean 'malheureusement'?" Leyla couldn't help smirking. she knew what was going on. "It means 'unfortunately'." Hermione's heart stopped for a second. It meant that when Leyla asked if the two of them were going out, Fleur's answer was 'No, unfortunately!'??? Hermione's head jerked up and she spotted Fleur at the bar. She then addressed Leyla without even looking at her and her girlfriend.

"I'm really sorry because I'm going to be rude, but there is something I need to do"

She could hear the two girls giggling before Leyla spoke again. "Don't worry 'ermione. Go ahead"

"Thanks" Hermione didn't wait any longer and headed straight towards Fleur keeping her eyes on the French girl all along. When she arrived, she put her arms around the other girl's neck who stiffened slightly, and put her mouth close to her ear before whispering in a deeper voice:

"May I have a word with the sexiest girl the World has ever seen?"

Fleur shivered. She drew back surprised. "Hermione Granger, are you flirting with me?"

Hermione blushed and bit her lips nervously. "Maybe I am."

It was Fleur's turn to whisper into the other girl's ear. "You better be, because I'm not sure I can resist you much longer"

And she leaned in closing the space between their lips.

**Next chapter's title: "Feeling and loving"**

**The next chapter is the reason for the rating.**

**To my dear reviewers:**

**chibichoco:**** you are my very first reviewer, and I can't thank you enough for that. Big kiss to you.**

**serpentius:**** thanks so much for your review. Actually, I'm really waiting for you to go on with your own story. 'wink'**

**reviewerskye:**** so, do you find Hermione enough 'hopelessly in love'? I hope so. Tell me.**

**DeMoKa:**** I am so glad to have your opinion. You are such a creative writer. How many brains do you have? Do you change every week? ;-p**

**ty.soglasna:**** I hope you liked their meal at the club. It was especially for you. Plein de bisous.**


	4. Feeling and loving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I am so sorry for the delay, but I wanted this chapter to be the best one and hope I managed. I thank all the reviewers! You are awesome: D**

**Enjoy and review, review, review... please?**

As soon as their lips met, both were struck by the force of the love and lust that traveled through that kiss. Hermione felt her heart beat so hard she thought it might just jump out of her chest and land in Fleur's arms. Fleur felt her heart beat fast as well, but most of all her knees were so weak that she had to hold onto the first thing she could catch if she didn't want to fall. The first thing she could catch happened to be a man sitting on a stool at the bar. He was eyeing them quite hungrily and grunted loudly when Fleur's hand grasped at his elbow. The girls stopped kissing and turned towards him a bit disgusted by his carnal look. That's when the blond witch saw that her hand was on his arm and retrieved it quickly.

"Sorry" she said, but her eyes were already back to Hermione. She smiled and added "Would you like to dance with me?"

"With great pleasure," the English girl beamed.

They went to the dance floor and faced each other. Hermione stepped closer, put a hand on Fleur's waist and crashed their hips together; with her other hand, she held onto the French girl's shoulder and pushed slightly, allowing their lower bodies to press still harder. Then she started to move to the music. Fleur just followed suit, incapable of doing anything else. She started to get very excited. And the more Hermione moved the more turned on she was. And when the younger girl's head fell backwards she couldn't help kissing her neck hungrily. Hermione was experiencing something so new and so good that she thought she was dreaming. But when Fleur nibbled at her flesh near her collarbone, she knew it was all real because she did hear the loud moan that exited her own mouth. She couldn't believe it was she who made such a noise and she could feel herself blushing while she knew Fleur's mouth was twiching. The sensations were overpowering her and she started to lose all the thoughts that dared to cross her mind.

In a matter of seconds, Fleur had pushed her against the nearest wall. They started to kiss again passionately, their tongues meeting and tasting each other. It felt so good. Fleur resumed her ministration at the neck of the beauty in front of her, who was slowly discovering the curves hardly hidden by the corset. Hermione snapped when she felt herself getting wetter. She never ever had been so horny that she could actually feel the wetness between her legs. And it was Fleur who made her feel this way. And before she knew it she was expressing those feelings loudly.

"Oh god!" she panted "You turn me on so much!"

Why did she have to say that out loud? She was so embarrassed now. Especially when the blond witch looked up and smiled cheekily at her before she leaned in to her ear again and whispered in her sexy voice:

"Oh, no Hermione. You're not horny yet, but if you let me, I can show you what being turned on means!" And with that she licked Hermione's earlobe and gently raked her fingernails up to the shivering girl's bare back thigh. _Fleur knows what she's doing_, Hermione thought. _She is torturing me, and I still have my clothes on!_

"I want you" she said. Honestly, even naked in the snow she was sure she would not shiver that much!

Fleur smirked. "And you'll have me, Hermio..." But her sentence ended with a gasp. Indeed, her hand had reached Hermione's arse where she definitely expected the rough feeling of the fabric of whatever panties Hermione would be wearing. But, no. No fabric there. Only the soft touch of the delicate skin. She was wearing a g-string. This came as a shock for Fleur - a pleasant one, mind you - who had to voice it.

"I thought you didn't have any fancy clothes?"

It was Hermione's turn to look mischievous. "Well, I didn't say anything about underwear, did I?"

Fleur groaned and in a blink of an eye took Hermione's hand, led her out of the club and apparated them both back in her flat. Conveniently, they happened to apparate in her bedroom. Before Hermione had time to register anything that had happened, she had already lost her tank top. She pulled away slightly from Fleur, and with a playful glint in her eyes took her wand out from her boots.

"Now, Fleur, it is not fair! I think you are wearing too many clothes. Let me take care of that for you" She hesitated for a second but made up her mind and with a flick of her wand got rid of both Fleur's corset and shorts. She just forgot that because of the corset, the French witch didn't have any bra on. So, Fleur stood there, grinning, only wearing a lacy mauve g-string.

"Who's wearing too much now?" Fleur asked taking a step closer to a flushed Hermione.

"You are so beautiful" the English girl said, reaching up to touch Fleur's cheek with a trembling hand. Her fingers followed the girl's jawline and caressed the skin down to the beautiful breasts in front of her which were waiting to be touched. She cupped one of the breasts and bent her head down. She darted her tongue out and ever so slowly tasted the nipple which began to stiffen almost immediately. Fleur's head fell back and a loud moan escaped her lips. Hermione felt a little more daring after earning such a reaction. Actually, she felt hell of a lot more daring. She wanted so much to touch and taste Fleur. She pushed the blond witch back toward the bed slowly at first, and then hard enough for her to fall onto it. She then straddled her and locked their eyes in an intense gaze full of love.

"I want you" she repeated, "I want to feel and taste you. Let me do that, please."

Fleur whimpered. That was the only thing that could slip from her mouth for the moment, so she only nodded. Hermione smiled and resumed her kissing. Her mouth and tongue were feeling all the skin she could reach. She started with Fleur's neck, made her way down to her breasts where she stayed long enough for the French girl to moan, pant and arch her back more and more often. She then started to kiss the other girl's stomach while her hands were still playing with the sensitive nipples.

"If you're going to be that slow, I'm going to jump you" said the older girl between heavy breaths.

Hermione smiled. She couldn't believe the effect she had on Fleur. But most of all, she couldn't believe the effect her own ministrations to the girl had on herself. Tasting the goddess in front of her was amazing, breath taking, mind boggling... she couldn't find the right words to express how good it felt. And she wanted to go on; so she looked down at Fleur's panties, and took them off quickly. She inhaled deeply the wonderful scent that tickled her nostrils. Fleur's womanhood was glistening. She was so wet. Hermione didn't hesitated a second longer, and bent her head down. She licked and tasted the sweetness and her moan echoed Fleur's. While she was teasing the girl's clit with her tongue, her fingertips caressed the swollen labia. Then, she pushed two fingers inside Fleur's opening.

Fleur was squirming, panting, moaning. The wonderful tension was building up inside her whole body, making her flushed and hot, and in need of more.

"Oh, my god... Encore! Oui, Hermione... Please don't stop" she gasped. Her hands were balled up in fists, holding tightly to the sheets or mattress.

Hermione's fingers moved in and out a little faster now. She was still searching for the best reaction she could get. But as she moved her fingers inside of the other girl, she hit a particular spot that made Fleur groan from pleasure. She tried again and the result was the same accompanied with a lift of her hips. So she went on like that, alternating with all the things that made her lover loosing control. Suddenly Fleur stilled. And in a matter of seconds she shook so violently, that Hermione had to use her free arm to hold her in place. The French witch wasn't moaning anymore; she was nearly screaming her pleasure.

Hermione removed her mouth and fingers from Fleur's sex, not before lapping all the heavenly juices coming from the bliss her girlfriend was still experiencing. When they locked eyes, Fleur noticed that Hermione was nervous again. She smiled sweetly and lovingly to her.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked "Honestly, I had to restrain myself, otherwise I think my parents might have heard me from France!" she chuckled, making the English witch blush. "You were perfect, Hermione. Don't you ever doubt it," she added earnestly.

They held each other tightly for some time. After a while Hermione could feel Fleur's hand starting to wander and emitted a small gasp of pleasure and anticipation.

"You didn't think I was already tired, did you?" the older girl asked.

"Well, I hoped not!" Hermione giggled.

It was Fleur's turn to straddle her lover. The brunette was still wearing her bra, skirt and g-string. Fleur knew that the young and beautiful girl in front of her had never had much pleasure from her experience of lovemaking, and she wanted to take the things slow. She wanted her to have her skin so sensitive that only a whisper would bring her to climax. She started to kiss her slowly, but passionately, while her hands were discovering that perfect body with feathery touches. She was following the fabric of the clothes, threatening to slide under, but never quite doing it. Hermione moaned in the kiss and tugged slightly at Fleur's hands, asking for more.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Fleur said, not so innocently. The younger girl whimpered but took the blond witch's hand and put it on her breast.

"Ah! That!" Fleur purred "Yes, you'll have all what I can give you sweetie; but you have to be a good girl and be a little patient." And with that she kissed and licked at Hermione's neck which appeared to be very sensitive, and Fleur enjoyed it very much. Indeed, the young girl was already squirming and panting hard. _How the hell did she never manage to have enough pleasure!_, Fleur wondered, _She is so sensitive and responsive! _She herself started to get very excited again, all because of Hermione's reactions. She needed to accelerate a bit and so took all of her lover's clothes in one flick of her wand. Oh, well, okay then she wanted to accelerate quite a lot. _What is this girl doing to me_, she thought again,_ I never lost control like that before. _But as she stared down at the younger girl's body, it struck her. At that very moment, her world was all about Hermione. She loved her so strongly! She started to make love to her again. She was a bit quicker, but was still teasing a lot. From the neck to the ample breasts, to the neck again and then the stomach following by the inner thighs, and the breasts, and the inner thighs...

Hermione still couldn't believe what she was experiencing. Fleur was the devil, that was for sure. She knew that having sex was supposed to be good, but not that good. She never knew that such pleasure existed. But all these thoughts exploded into oblivion when Fleur's tongue met her folds. Incredible pleasure? That's an understatement! And she was begging now.

"Fleur, please... more... please... more..." she panted. What a weird feeling: she desperately wanted it to end, but at the same time she wanted it to last forever.

The blond witch's fingers slid inside the younger witch's vagina. Hermione, now could only moan or groan. The wonderful heat rose quickly inside the brunette. And when Fleur's tongue started lapping at her clit it took only few seconds for the ecstasy to overwhelm Hermione's shaking body. She wasn't as loud as the French girl, but she definitely was expressing herself! Then, it was over and Fleur let her recover from her orgasm and lied down next to her, a happy smile on her face. When Hermione's breath settled down, she turned towards her lover and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Thank you!" she said "Was it... Was it that good for you too?"

Fleur nodded "I would say even better!"

"No!" Hermione shook her head "That's not possible"

They looked at each other and giggled softly. The happiness between the two was so intense that the room itself could smile at their naked forms. But Fleur, who was always better at expressing her feelings spoke first:

"I love you, Hermione" she said with a little voice. She was nervous again.

Hermione locked eyes with her goddess. She surely forgot to breathe for a few seconds. "I love you too, Fleur," she exhaled.

They stayed silent for a while, just feeling happy to be in each other's arms. Then, Hermione broke the silence again.

"You know, I never thought it was true"

"What, honey?" Fleur asked

"Well, I read, er... let's say 'romantic' books, and they kept explaining how the characters were losing their minds from pleasure, and before tonight, I thought it was all nonsense"

Fleur looked at her intensely and then grinned cheekily at her. "Wow! You read books with sexual content? How exciting!"

Hermione's face reddened. "I should never have told you that!"

"What? Yes, you should have! I want to know everything about you."

"Well you know already a lot of things about me, don't you?"

"It is never enough" Fleur said and she rolled onto Hermione before adding "I'm sure that there is a little bit of skin that I don't know perfectly well. Do you think I could manage to make you lose your mind again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. However, they only kissed sweetly for some minutes before hugging again side by side, this time with the sheets to cover their bodies.

"I guess I am a homosexual then." Hermione said smiling.

Fleur laughed. "Well, you might be right you know," she said, amused, "because the last time I checked, I was a girl."

"Yes, I noticed that, mmmm," the younger witch said, staring at her lover's body. Fleur blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well, yes then, I think you are homosexual" she said more seriously, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh, I don't know" Hermione started again, "I may be a Fleur-sexual."

If possible the French girl became even more crimson, but she smiled broadly and replied: "I hope so, because now you are mine and I'll never let you go!"

Then, the english girl's head jerked up.

"Oh, I just thought," she said quickly. "We have to tell Ron! Then, he'll know that it wasn't his fault if I didn't enjoy myself much."

Fleur merely frowned. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, sweetie. He might end up thinking that it was because of him that you started liking women."

"Oh! You're right, I'll have to think about it."

"Or," Fleur started again, but with an amused smile this time, "He'll ask you if he can join in" Hermione made a face and Fleur burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, sweetheart" the French witch giggled "You're all mine, and I'll never let anyone touch you anymore"

They spoke some more, mostly about themselves, what they could tell to their families, and who they could tell the truth, and if they wanted to take it slow or not...

Their chat became whispers and they slowly drifted to sleep still holding onto each other tightly.

The very next day they woke up in that same position, and both understood that it was what they wanted to feel for the rest of their lives. It was already early afternoon but they didn't care and the first movements that were made were to let their passion express itself again.

They were happy.

They were in love.

**Here! So, did you like it? Thanks for reading this story.**

**The next chapter is just a small conclusion. : )**


	5. Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. (You probably know it by now, don't you: p)**

**I know, it is a very small conclusion, but I didn't feel like it needed more explanations. : )**

**A tiny little final review??? Cheers!**

Two months went by, and they still didn't tell a soul. However, one day at work changed the situation. Amanda, their boss, declared quite out of the blue at the end of the day, that 'it would be good if she could catch them snogging senseless, because then she could tell her husband something a bit more exciting about work for once'. Fleur laughed nervously and Hermione nearly fell off her chair. According to Amanda their love was obvious. Her acceptance was a relief for the girls. However, they still acted like two girls working with each other and nothing more. The ministry was not the best place to expose their relationship.

Unfortunately, not everything went that smoothly. Some people were eyeing them in a disgusting way, and many boys wanted to 'know' them better. But their love was strong and got stronger with time.

Hermione's parents were not that pleased at the beginning, but accepted their daughter's choice when they saw the smile spreading on her face every time she looked at her girlfriend. She was their only child and they loved her dearly, no matter what.

It was easier with Fleur's parents. Somewhat, her dad had to face the same kind of rejection the day he wanted to marry a half-Veela. Indeed, the French witch's mother was kind of accused to use her thrall to make him marry her. So Fleur's parents were both happy that their daughter manage to find love as they knew it wasn't an easy task, especially for a part-Veela.

The Weasley family was stunned by the piece of news. Actually, they didn't really know how to react and their meetings were quite awkward for some time. But when Fleur and Hermione announced that they wanted to move in together, they realised how serious they were and celebrated with them.

So all in all, even if it was not always easy, the people they loved accepted their relationship and that was all that mattered. They were at the beginning of their lives, they loved their jobs, and they were living with the love of their lives. What else could you ask for?

**Thanks to all the readers, and all the reviewers. I really enjoyed writing that story. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**You liked it? Just say it with a little review.**

**You loved it? Thank my beta reader! She helped me a lot for the two last chapters (4 & 5).**

**Merci S. Tu es la meilleure! Bisous!**


End file.
